


I Hear You Call My Name

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [43]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo S1 Kink: Sex Magic Card 3023Stephen needs a little extra oomph for a spell. Tony really needs to get laid more than once every two months...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030077
Comments: 20
Kudos: 341
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	I Hear You Call My Name

“You know, when I said I was willing to help you with a magical experiment, taking a bath in some sort of herbal sauce wasn’t what I had in mind,” Tony complained. The water was tepid, the herbs were smelly, and he was naked and up to his nipples in Stephen’s tub. It was a nice tub, when the water was warm. And preferably when Stephen was in it with him.

“You need to be purified,” Stephen said again, dropping another few flowers into the water and murmuring words. Sparks of light glittered down from his fingers, limning the petals and then fizzing out with another spell.

“That might take quite a while,” Tony pointed out. “Do you have to do this, too?”

“I already did,” Stephen said. Well, that explained the floral hug hello, at least. 

“ _When_?” Because this had taken an hour already and Tony was cold and uncomfortable. And Stephen had called to ask for help and Tony was locked in a heavily perfumed embrace within ten minutes.

“I cheat,” Stephen reminded him, tapping the Eye with one long, shaky finger. “I can get all my prepwork done in only a few seconds.”

“So why aren’t you doing that for me?”

“Who says I’m not?”

“Oh. Are we almost done?”

“Just a moment,” Stephen said, then he knelt by the tub. He put one hand in the water and murmured another spell.

By the time he’d finished speaking, the water was to the point of just a little uncomfortably warm, the steam fragrant as it rose off the surface. 

“Kiss me,” Stephen told him.

“You sure, because I have some really impure thoughts--” 

Stephen’s mouth came down on his, gentle, but insistent. His lips were soft, firm, and he parted Tony’s without so much as a by your leave. Which Tony would have given him anyway. He always liked kissing Stephen. Lips moved over his, Stephen’s tongue slipped inside, and Tony moaned eagerly, pushing up and into it, his arms going around Stephen’s neck.

He could almost hear the Cloak’s offended sigh as it slithered off Stephen’s back and fanned itself out, trying to get rid of the water from the bath.

He was smiling too hard to kiss back after that.

“Are you ready?”

“You still haven’t explained what we’re doing,” Tony said. But he let Stephen give him a hand out of the tub, and a towel to dry off with. The room was warm enough, and Stephen didn’t seem to have brought in a robe. Nudity was the choice of the day, Tony supposed.

“Nuptive prayer,” Stephen told him and drew him into the bedroom. Stephen’s rooms in the Sanctuary were laid out in a circle. Bedroom to bath, bath to sacred space, sacred space to living room, living room to bedroom. Tony had supposed they’d go the other way.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Sex magic,” Stephen said. “I need-- I’m experimenting with soul-sexive energies to power certain abilities.”

“You what?”

“I need a double orgasm to power a spell, Tony,” Stephen said. “From someone, and I quote _capable of intense mental, volitional and affectional energy, combined with perfect sexive and orgasmal ability.”_

“And you thought of me, I’m flattered,” Tony teased.

“Well, truth, you do have one flaw that might make it difficult,” Stephen said, and he started to disrobe. “Once I light the candle and we begin, _you cannot talk_. And we must achieve orgasm within forty-nine seconds of each other.”

“That’s gonna be tricky without some sort of communication. Also, I hope moaning is allowed, because really, I’m not cut out for the quiet sex thing. I’m a screamer.”

“I know. Wong knows it. Hell, half the initiates know it,” Stephen said, and Tony felt his cheeks heat, just a little. He wasn’t ashamed, but-- well, it did explain the looks he’d gotten from Wong from time to time.

“You’re hilarious,” Tony told him.

“Yes, darling, I know,” Stephen said. “But we can communicate. When you get close, open and close your right hand.” he demonstrated, opening his fingers, crooked and scarred and shaking, and then making a fist, and opening it again. “If I cover your hand with mine, hold off until I let you go again. We will meet there.”

“What if we miss?” Because he’d been around for a few of Stephen’s failed magic spell attempts and they were often explosive, sometimes involved angry demons, and nothing he really wanted to face while naked and mid-coitus.

“Don’t miss,” Stephen said. “But if we do, we merely have to wait a period of time and try again.”

“Wait?” He peered at Stephen suspiciously. 

“Forty-nine days. Until we can try again. Until we can _have sex_ again.”

“At all?” Tony’s voice spiraled up. The hell he was going to wait almost two months to have sex. He hadn’t been celibate-- 

“Not even masturbation,” Stephen said. He tugged off his shirt and kicked aside his trousers.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I’m not,” Stephen said. “Don’t miss.”

“Yeah, okay, are you-- are you sure you want to do this? I might mess it up,” Tony stammered. 

“I’m not going to ask someone else to help me with it,” Stephen said. “I require the necessary energy requirements.”

“Where’s the energy going?”

“Into the candle,” Stephen said. “I’ll explain the rest of it later, when we’ve achieved the double crises.”

Tony almost protested, but then decided it wasn’t going to make any more sense if he thought about it. Magic, by nature, didn’t.

Mostly.

Sometimes.

And Stephen’s hands were on him, anyway, stroking his skin. It didn’t take long to send his pulse racing, his body craving. “Was there… saffron in that herb mix,” Tony wondered, because Stephen had used it before, to increase libido.

“And fenugreek and red ginseng, and a little maca root,” Stephen said. “I’m not leaving anything to chance. For my benefit as well as yours. We’re neither of us young.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tony said. “You’re the one with grey hair.” Tony ran his fingers through it, the lines of silver at Stephen’s temples. He liked it, actually. It was sexy.

“I know.” Stephen pushed him down onto the bed. “Now… no talking.” With a flick of his finger, he lit the candle.

Tony almost said something immediately, because, well, it was Tony and he’d never been one to do things the easy way. 

But Stephen was already touching him, light, shaky fingers stroking Tony’s skin. He nudged Tony over onto the bed, picking up a bottle of lube -- sometimes Tony wondered why Stephen didn’t just magic it up, and then decided he wanted to ask that question, but later -- and raised an eyebrow. 

_Going right for the goods, are we,_ Tony thought really loud. Stephen probably couldn’t hear him, but supposed the expression on his face would get the point across. 

Stephen rolled his eyes a little, then tapped his wrist. _Tick tock, tick tock._

Tony gave a shrug, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his thighs. He knew he made a pretty picture, even without the warm, admiring look that came over Stephen’s face. Good looks were mostly a matter of good genes and ridiculous amounts of skincare. But it was nice to have all that work appreciated.

Stephen crawled on the bed after him, cradled himself in the vee of Tony’s knees, and lowered his mouth for a kiss.

Tony was happy to give them, even if he couldn’t quite stop smiling enough to kiss seriously. Stephen was often too grave, too serious, and it was one of Tony’s favorite things to do was get him to laugh when he was trying to be Great and Mighty Wizard.

The smile disappeared in an open-mouthed, silent gasp as Stephen cupped Tony’s cock, hand warm and fingers making a loose circle. Stephen knew all the tricks to get Tony wriggling and pushing up against that hand. The way Tony liked to be stroked, the twist at the top, the squeeze at the base. As soon as Tony’s hips moved, Stephen pushed Tony’s knees further apart, slithered down his body and took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth with a single, eager movement.

His tongue lapped along the broad head, and Tony had to bite his lip to keep from swearing. How the hell was he supposed to be quiet, not tell Stephen how good this was, how amazing, how--

Tony rocked up into that soft, heated wetness, feeling Stephen’s tongue on him like a lash, swirling one way, then the other, drawing his length in.

Tony reached a hand down and touched Stephen’s cheek, feeling the way his own cock bulged in Stephen’s mouth, the way it pushed obscenely at the jaw.

God, that was hot.

Stephen didn’t -- pardon the pun -- dick around. He was going straight for the kill, sucking Tony back like a pro. He dropped one hand between his own legs, tugging himself off, and Tony leaned up on his elbows to watch. He couldn’t really see very well, but he got the idea, and Stephen’s mouth on him, combined with an active, healthy imagination--

And probably the herbs that Stephen was plying him with…

Well, Tony never really did have a huge problem with going from zero to sixty in any sort of manner.

It wasn’t long before he was closing his fist, and then opening it again.

Stephen popped off Tony’s cock with a wet slurp, gave him a sweet, knowing grin. Took Tony’s hand and drew it down Stephen’s body.

Well, Tony had played that game before, so he found the lube -- they were going to need it soon anyway, he might as well get started -- and slicked his boyfriend up, stroking him with steady, easy rhythms, watching as Stephen’s eyes glazed a little, as his jaw clenched and let go.

_Perfect. You are so beautiful._

Stephen arched into it, all but shoving his cock against Tony’s hand, fucking up into that tight, slick grasp.

Tony knew Stephen probably as well as Stephen knew him. Knew the way that Stephen’s breath hitched and held when he was getting close.

Tony was tempted, briefly, to make Stephen work for it, but he also didn’t want to test Stephen’s resolve about not getting laid for almost two months, either. When he sensed Stephen was getting close, he drew back.

Stephen backed off a little and Tony flipped over, grabbing the pillows to prop himself up. Doggie style wasn’t his preferred -- Tony liked to be able to look at Stephen’s face when they made love. Riding, or face to face, but he had to admit, for sheer ability to come quickly, doggie style was easiest.

One hand on Tony’s hip, Stephen lubed him up, and then himself, hissing air between his teeth as he was already oversensitive.

The head of Stephen’s cock nudged at his entrance, and then it was burn and press and squeeze.

Tony let himself bend more in the middle until his chin was buried in pillows, until he was biting at his thumb, and--

_Oh, god, there..._

He couldn’t talk, and it was making everything that much more intense, that much more powerful, that much-- both better and worse, because he was having to think about keeping his mouth shut, and then the rhythm would get to him, he’d sink back onto Stephen’s cock, feel the way he was stretched and filled, and, _oh, oh, god_.

He clenched his fist, opened his hand again, _soon, oh, Stephen, come on…._

Stephen’s hand came down on his, palm against the back of Tony’s knuckles. Tony nodded, reached back with his left hand, face all but planted in the pillow and tugged his cock like it was a race.

And it was, because Stephen’s steady rhythm was dissolving into excited bucking, their thighs slapping together like applause and it was so, so good, he was--

Tony spilled over, emptying himself onto the bedsheets with a breath that was not quite a moan, clenching down, and then Stephen stiffened behind him-- rhythm faltering into stillness.

Sometimes Tony couldn’t feel it, when Stephen came. He could tell, because Stephen jerked and groaned, but Tony couldn’t usually feel the actual moment of release. 

This time was different, somehow. He felt Stephen’s spend, like a gush of heat and wet, and--

The candle flickered out.

Tony lifted his head, wanting to ask and not knowing if he was allowed to talk yet.

“That was supposed to happen,” Stephen said, softly, then ran his hand down Tony’s trembling, sweat-damp thigh. “That was just right. Perfect, even.”

“Did it work?” Tony wondered, his voice a little strained. Not, he told himself, because he was dreading the _no sex for two months_ , but because he was honestly interested in his boyfriend’s magical studies.

“I think it did,” Stephen said, and he pulled out.

 _Ew_. Tony’s thighs were almost instantly wet. It was the one thing about condoms that he liked. No mess. But sex magic; well, he imagined that it had to be done bareback. Probably some hokey voodoo shit. He’d ask Stephen about it.

Later.

“Good.” He let himself move a little to the side -- he hated laying in the wet spot, and flopped. “I’m not moving. For like, a week.”

Stephen snuggled up behind him, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Now, you getting more than six hours sleep? That’d be a real magic trick.”


End file.
